


Wingless dove

by ComegetyourfooD



Series: Transinnit gets fucked [7]
Category: Pnsfw
Genre: Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Childhood Sexual Abuse, Collars, Crying, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComegetyourfooD/pseuds/ComegetyourfooD
Relationships: Phil Watson/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson
Series: Transinnit gets fucked [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Wingless dove

“Where are you going?”

Tommy froze and turned his head to see a taller man stood behind him, it was Phil. “I’m going to go see my friends?” He retorted. He could see anger spark into Phil’s dark blue eyes, crossing his arms he looked down at Tommy. “Not in that outfit you’re not.” The elder stated coldly. “What?! Why?” The blond argued. “Skirt? Crop top? Fucking fishnets?” Phil growled. The winged man grabbed Tommy and forced upstairs into the boys room.

“Daddd, it’s just an outfit why are you mad?” The boy grumbled as Phil locked the door and stepped near the younger’s closet. “No dad don’t-“ Heat rose in Tommy’s body as a collar had been pulled out. It was pink, with white frilly parts, and a golden bell on the front. “What is this?” “It’s nothing dad- I-“ “If it’s nothing then put it on.” He demanded to his son. He threw it and soft hands grasped the collar, he pulled the sides around his pale neck clicking it into place, the kid’s face flushed pink in embarrassment. “You wanna see what happens when you wear outfits like that in public?” The elder asked, though it was a rhetorical question. 

Phil walked over to the red bed, his leather pants falling to the ground and boxers next, Tommy was terrified but also turned on, his dad was so big, the head leaking with precum. Big hands spread his thighs apart. “Not even fucking panties, really Tommy? Are you really that desperate?” The boy whimpered, flinching, as the little bell shook. Phil grabbed his shaft and pushed it inside the cunt. The kid gasped. “Oh dad-“ It drove deeper inside. “Fucking- sluts like you deserve to be fucked.” 

Phil grunted picking up a pace, he slammed his hips back and fourth into his boy, earning soft little moans from him. “You like that baby?... You like getting fucked lie the whore you are?” He growled. Tommy whimpering softly. Phil got rougher, absolutely enjoying the feeling of the tight wet walls. “You wish you’d be getting fucked this good by that fucking Tubbo kid? Yeah? But here you are, your pussy getting pounded by your own fucking dad, and you’re even enjoying it. You’re disgusting.” Phil spat in Tommy’s face which made the boy flinch and recoil in disgust. The blond leaned his head back letting out wanton moans, his ears twitched when the elder man hit a certain spot. “Da-d dadd... dad.” He moaned out trying to shove down his hips to have more in him. “Look at you, filthy fucking whore..” Phil growled, his hands grabbed onto Tommy’s rather soft, smooth, thighs, digging his nails into them. He was doing this for better access. Tommy continued to let out his whore-ish noises begging for Phil to finish already and asking for the man to cum in him. 

“Dad- dad ongh... oh my god-ohmygodohmygod please... please..” The Brit arched his back, Phil continuing to thrust wanting to ride out his orgasm, cum was leaking out of Tommy’s cunt. Phil leaned down and kissed the boy’s neck bitting and littering him with precision markings. When pulling back, both of them were finished. But Phil couldn’t help but let his hips move once again.

“Dad?- dad! Stop- stop- it hurts-“ Phil continued to thrust easily getting hard again and picking up a rougher pace than last time. Tommy cried out softly, asking for Phil to stop, he didn’t enjoy this anymore, it hurt. But it continued. Long fingers pulled at the collar around Tommy’s neck making the boy cry out. Phil once again came, this time actually pulling out of the sobbing boy. Cum leaking down the sensitive boy’s thighs. “Fucking mutt.” He walked out slamming the door close.

Leaving Tommy to go crawl under the blankets and cry. He didn’t bother picking up the phone and answering his friends distressed calls, he just wanted to rest.


End file.
